


A News

by ChrysanTheMom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, This is my first time okay, i tho tagging was easy wtf, is it called drabble??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-19 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanTheMom/pseuds/ChrysanTheMom
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung have something important to tell to each other.





	A News

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work that i ever publish! hope you enjoy the ride~

Soonyoung puffed his breath. The flow of heat formed in the cold winter air. For the nth time, he checked his phone. He felt giddy and nervous. 3 hours ago, Jihoon phoned him, saying he wanted to meet the slanted eyes man. The said person wanted to ask something crucial that he need to say it face to face.  
What would it be?

Train of thoughts hit him in the cold night, possibilities warmed his inside. Drowned in his thoughts, Soonyoung came into a determination to end his endless pinning toward the man he was waiting for and express his hidden feeling. Giddy and nervous he was.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes transformed to hours. Soonyoung noticed the people passed by the sidewalk had been decreasing. Only the soft light from the street lamps stay loyally by his side.

Almost losing his patience, he closed his eyes and take a deep breath. Feeling the sharp cold oxygen filling his lungs. Somehow some negative thoughts manage to invade his mind. He shook his head a little as if the action will resolve his problem. He kept his eyes closed.  
A cold hand made contact with his bunched up cheeks. He shot his eyes open and saw the man who has been invaded his heart for years.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They hold a short lodging looks to each other, drowned in each other orbs.

"Sorry for making you waiting in a cold for so long."

"No worries, the cold never bother me anyway."

They both chuckled at the Frozen reference. Jihoon finally dropped his hand, failed to notice the disappointed looks in the other's eyes. 

"I need to take care of something earlier. I... never thought it will take a pretty long time." Jihoon blew into his hand and rubbed them together. The tip of his nose tainted with soft red color. Soonyoung fights back the urge to take the other's hands into his.

"Workaholic Hoonie passing through!" Soonyoung tried to joke but Jihoon just averted his eyes.

"Ah, yep works."

Suddenly Soonyoung felt the air became colder in a second. 

"Well then, what's the big news you wanted to tell me? Spoiler, I, too, have news to announce."  
Ji raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Spill then."

Soonyoung's heart started to beat a tad faster. His tongue got twisted of all the sudden. In the cold night, his palms began to sweat. 

"Hey! You first! You're the one who told me you're going to tell world-changing news to me."  
'A change for the better, i pray to the heaven above.' Soonyoung prayed.

Jihoon puffed his breath, "Only in this kind of time you relent to me huh. What a baby you are."

Soonyoung didn't take the joke. Jihoon studied his best friend expression and learned the man in front of him has something bugging his mind. He wanted to ask Soonyoung, but the time keeps ticking, and the moon won't stay forever in the night sky. 

Jihoon sighed, " Okay, here we go."

Jihoon took a deep breath and without any warning to Soonyoung's poor heart, he engulfed Soonyoung's hands into his. 

"Kwon Soonyoung." he breathed quietly, yet loudly.

Soonyoung felt his heart did several backflips. His face heating up beating the cold winter air. He swear there was an earthquake inside his stomach. He encouraged himself to bring his gaze to Jihoon.

God, he's beautiful. He could spend the rest of his time just to stare at Jihoon. The way his pale skin matches with the falling snow. The way his cheeks tainted with warm pink color due to the temperature. The way his chocolate eyes glazed with soft light from the street lamps. The way his eyelashes flutters slowly.

The way... his lips a bit fuller than usual. The way his hair stuck out in different directions. The way his clothes crumpled a little. The way a foreign perfume from Jihoon's neck made its way to his nose. The way Jihoon behaved fidgetily. 

No. He no longer wants to look.

"Will you..."

Soonyoung felt his hands burning. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, yet his throat hurts, his tongue forgot how to create a single word, his legs froze to the ground.  
He wanted to disappear.

He commanded his self to find a distraction, only succeed to bring his head down and watched their tangled hands.

It was a mistake.

"Will you, Kwon Soonyoung, be my best man?"

Soonyoung saw a silver ring seated nicely on Jihoon's slender finger.

**Author's Note:**

> HIII HELLOOO!!!!!!!!
> 
> First of all, thank you for taking a look at this work aaaaa im so nervous. I may be have been lurking in this web for years but only have the courage to post my own work now. Thank you for spending your time on my works skdalksdjlaksdj.  
Second, English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes and narrow vocabulary, I'll work harder!  
And last, i wanted to apologize to Soonie for hurting him T^T ily bby i just can't hold myself. 
> 
> Once again thank you for your time, have a nice day, and see you on my next work!


End file.
